Return of the Savior
by Malec's Daughter
Summary: It's been 25 years since the end of the Second Wizarding War and no one has seen Harry Potter since. However, there are children at Hogwarts that are Malfoy's, but they look like Potter's. Who are they? And what happens when one of them is injured by a fellow student? And how does Harry factor into all this? Where has the Savior been? Sorry, I suck at summaries. Mentions of MPREG


**Author's Note**

 **Hey, so I got the idea for this one-shot a while ago and so I wrote it and soon I couldn't stop writing it. It gets a little fluffy at the end and the ending is pretty abrupt, but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Warnings: Slash and mentions of Mpreg.**

 **Word Count: 2,959**

 **Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Updated: 6/25/15**

* * *

James Sirius Malfoy was waiting at Platform 9¾ with his family. He saw a few of his friends, but he ignored them. He remembered seven years ago when his parents decided he could go to Hogwarts. He was excited, he recalled, and proud to be in Gryffindor like his papa was years before. He got bullied most of the year by the Slytherins because he was the first Malfoy to not be a Slytherin, but they learned not to mess with him.

Five years ago, his little brothers Albus Severus and Scorpius Hyperion started Hogwarts. Both were sorted into Slytherin and James spent most of that year pranking his little brothers' bullies. Three years ago, his little sister Lilithia Luna was Sorted into Hufflepuff and this year it was Narcissa Dorea's turn.

"Jamie?" James turned to look at Narcissa who was tugging on his robes nervously.

"Yes, Cissa?" He asked her softly as he knelt down.

"Is Hogwarts fun?" She asked softly.

"Is Hogwarts fun? What kind of question is that?" He teased her. "Hogwarts is the best! You learn a lot and you will make a lot of new friends. Plus, you'll get to be with Al, Scorp, Lily, and I again." Cissa brightened up.

"That's true!" She frowned again. "But I'll miss Papa and Daddy."

"You'll be fine Cissa," Harry James Potter, now Malfoy, knelt next to his youngest daughter. "And if you get homesick, just owl Daddy and I and we'll come get you."

"Promise?"

"Promise baby girl," Harry smiled reassuringly at his daughter who nodded before throwing her arms around him. "Goodbye Cissa. We'll see you for Christmas."

"Bye Papa," Cissa turned to her other father who opened his arms.

"Goodbye princess," He whispered in her ear.

"Bye Daddy," Cissa then ran to catch up to Al and Scorpius who were waiting by the train door having already said goodbye. Lily was already on the train not wanting to waste any time finding her friends.

"James," James turned to his father, already knowing what he was going to say.

"I'll watch her, Papa," he promised.

"Take care of yourself too," Harry scolded lightly. "This is your final year, enjoy it."

"I will," James smiled and threw his arms around his fathers before running to the train.

"They'll be fine Draco," Harry reassured his husband, rubbing circles on his back. Draco Lucius Malfoy turned to his husband of twenty years and smiled softly.

"I know, love," Draco replied. "I just worry."

Neville Longbottom, Herbology Professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sitting at the staff table next to his wife, Luna Longbottom née Lovegood, who was the Divination Professor at Hogwarts. Next to Luna was Headmistress Hermione Weasley née Granger. Minerva McGonagall, longtime Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor, and Head of Gryffindor, was leading the first years into the Great Hall.

Neville spotted his and Luna's daughter, Pandora, chatting with her twin, Liam. Pandora called Dora by friends and family, and Liam were in their seventh year along with Hermione and Ron's eldest daughter Rose. Dora was a Ravenclaw like their mother while Liam followed in his father's footsteps and went to Gryffindor. Rose was a Ravenclaw as well and she and Dora were best friends. Ron and Hermione's oldest son, Hugo, was a fifth year Gryffindor while Neville and Luna's other daughter, Minerva (Minnie) was in her third year and had been Sorted into Hufflepuff. Now, Neville and Luna's youngest, twins named Colin and Lavender, would be starting their first year.

Minerva McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on its stool and it opened its ratty brim and sang. Then Minerva opened her scroll and began to read off the names, starting with "Angelo, Jenny!" Jenny was Sorted in Ravenclaw and Neville tuned it out. Instead, he watched the Malfoy children.

The Malfoy children had confused him ever since the eldest, James, was Sorted in Gryffindor. James and Liam immediately became best friends and Dora instantly liked whoever her twin did. However, Rose was her father's daughter and kept up the Weasley-Malfoy feud. Because of that, Dora tended to hang out with her oldest friend more than James while Liam stuck with James and helped protect him from bullies.

Two years later, two more Malfoy's joined: Scorpius and Albus. Both went into Slytherin and Hugo took an instant disliking to them because of his father's and sister's influence. When the boys' sister, Lilithia, was Sorted into Hufflepuff two years later along with Minnie, the two became best friends just like their eldest brothers.

What had confused Neville the first time he saw them was that not all the Malfoy's were Sorted into Slytherin. He knew that all Malfoy's before the current generation were Slytherins and that James was the first Malfoy to be a Hufflepuff.

They also all looked different. All past Malfoy men had platinum blonde hair and steely grey eyes like Draco Malfoy. However, James was a spitting image of Harry Potter with his emerald green eyes and messy jet black hair. Scorpius looked like Draco did in their school years while Albus had grey eyes and jet black hair. Lilithia had bright red hair and emerald green eyes just like Lily Evans née Potter did.

All those led up to a startling conclusion. Neville took a look at how they looked and realized that the Malfoy children were also Potter's which meant that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, longtime rivals, had gotten married. Neville had realized that that explained why Harry would disappear and even though he missed his friend dearly, he and Luna had agreed to leave the family alone until Harry decided it was time to come back.

"Longbottom, Colin!" Neville was pulled out of his thoughts as his youngest son walked up to the stool proudly. He was a spitting image of Neville, but he had his mother's intellect. There was no doubt in Neville's mind where he would go, and it was proven when the Hat called out "RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Lavender!" She looked just like her mother and acted like her too. However, Neville knew she was no Ravenclaw. She had a heart of gold and that meant "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The next name called startled Neville.

"Malfoy, Narcissa!" Neville watched as a young girl with light blonde hair and emerald green eyes walked nervously up to the stool. Minerva smiled reassuringly at the young girl before placing the Hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat called out. Neville watched as the young girl nervously walked to the Ravenclaw table. He noticed that James, Albus, Scorpius, and Lilithia all smiled softly at their younger sister to assure her that, yes, she could be a Ravenclaw and they would still love her.

Hermione stood up and gave her welcoming speech before sitting down to eat. Her husband, Ron, who was the Quidditch coach, filled his and Hermione's plates before turning to Neville.

"Can you believe there's another Malfoy?" he sneered. Hermione smacked her husband upside the head.

"Be nice, Ronald," she scolded. "They are obviously nothing like their father. James is in Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!"

"They are still Malfoy's," Ron scowled. Neville frowned and turned away from. He smiled as he noticed Colin and Narcissa talking together. Narcissa burst out laughing and Neville assumed that Colin had told her a joke to calm her down.

After dinner was finished, the prefects led the first years to their dormitories. Neville was heading back to his quarters when he heard a scream followed by a shout. He hurried towards the source and was shocked at what he saw.

Narcissa Malfoy was on the floor, clutching her arm in pain. Her brothers stood in front of her protectively while her sister was trying to comfort her. Minnie, Colin, Lavender, Dora, and Liam all had their wands out and pointed at Rose and Hugo who had their wands drawn and sneers on their faces.

"What is going on?" Neville turned and saw Ron glaring at the children.

"They attacked us, Dad!" Hugo replied. "We were just minding our business and Malfoy attacked us!"

"That's not true!" James cried indignantly. "You sent a curse at Cissa! You hurt her!"

"Do not lie to your teacher, Mr. Malfoy," Ron replied sternly.

"But Professor-" Scorpius began, but he was cut off by an irate Ron.

"Be quiet!" Ron snapped. "We're going to the Headmistress' office. All of you. Now!" Neville frowned at his colleague and former friend. He'd noticed how they were standing and it was obvious that his children and the elder Malfoy's were protecting Narcissa. Which meant Hugo was lying and Ron was letting his hatred for the Malfoy's blind him.

"Professor Longbottom?" Neville looked up and realized that only James and Liam remained.

"Yes James?"

"Hugo's lying Professor," James replied nervously. "He attacked Cissa. She got a cutting hex in the arm because of him."

"It's true Dad," Liam piped up.

"I'm sure it is," Neville sighed. "However, Ron is furious. James, can you contact your parents? Let them know there is an emergency."

"Yes sir," James dashed off and Neville motioned for his son to follow him. They entered utter chaos. Ron was pacing the Headmistress' office, ranting and throwing his arms everywhere. Hermione looked annoyed, but was getting angrier by the second.

"They attacked our children Hermione!" Ron yelled. "I told you! Malfoy's are dirty, lying scum!" Narcissa and Lilithia looked like they were about to burst into tears as Ron ranted about how dirty Malfoy's are. Neville was about to scold Ron and comfort the girls, but someone beat him to it.

"Why on Earth would you say that in front of children Weasley?" A familiar voice drawled behind Neville. Neville turned around to find a calm Draco Malfoy. The only hint that he was angry was the hard look in his grey eyes.

"Daddy!" Narcissa and Lilithia ran to their father who opened his arms to hug them both.

"What happened Cissa?" Draco asked softly, looking at his daughter's bleeding arm.

"Hugo shot a cutting curse at her arm!" Scorpius answered for her, disgust evident in his voice.

"My son," Ron spat out, "said that you attacked him for absolutely no reason. He was defending himself!"

"Enough!" Neville spoke up. "Sit down and we will talk civilly." They all scrambled to get seats next to their parents and then everyone turned to look at him, but before he could say anything, the office doors slammed open. An irate Harry Potter stormed into the room, James close behind him.

"Princess? Where are you?" Harry looked around worriedly.

"Papa!" Narcissa jumped off Draco's lap and ran to Harry who swept her up in his arms and looked her over, kissing her forehead.

"What happened?" There was a dangerous glint in his eyes which reminded Neville of why everyone feared him.

"Sit down Harry," Neville said gently. "You too, James. I'll explain everything." Harry nodded tightly and transfigured one of Hermione's books into a chair which he placed beside Draco. He sat down with Narcissa still on his lap; Draco reached over and grabbed Harry's hand, rubbing it soothingly.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Okay," Neville stood in front of everyone, arms crossed over his chest. "Let's talk, civilly." He glared at Ron when he said, but Ron merely glared at Draco.

"Why are you sitting next to Ferret?" Ron sneered. "And, Harry, why did she call you 'Papa'?"

"Ronald," Neville sighed. "Confession time. When I first saw James, I was confused. He was a Malfoy by name, but he looked just like Harry did in his first year only healthier. Then he was Sorted into Gryffindor when I knew that all Malfoy's were Slytherins. Luna and I spoke and we figured it out." Neville turned to his long-lost friend. "Their your children." He then turned to Draco. "And yours."

"What?" Hermione nearly whispered.

"It's true," Harry nodded. "After the war ended I couldn't stand it. All the letters: the Howlers about what I was doing with my life, letters from witches who wanted to marry me, bear my children." He sneered in disgust. "I've known since fifth year that I was gay and that I had a crush on Draco. After the war, I fled to Italy where I bought a villa with my parents' money. There I was able to live in peace."

"After the war I kept getting hexed and cursed by everyone," Draco spoke up. "All because of the mistakes I made in school. I was a young boy, confused. All I wanted to do was please my father. I made up for my mistakes when I switched sides and refused to kill Dumbledore. Everyone forgot that and after I nearly died after a curse gone wrong, I too fled to Italy."

"I'd gotten a job at a school as a DADA teacher," Harry picked up. "Draco accepted the Potions position and we soon had to learn how to get along. One year after he started he asked me out on a date."

"Two years later we were married," Draco continued. "Harry didn't know that wizards could conceive no matter what gender, so he was shocked when three years later he became pregnant with James."

"However, it was a welcome surprise." Harry added. "I'd always wanted my own family, kids that took after me. I'd gained back hope after finding out I was pregnant. I never wanted to work, I just wanted to live with my family, stay at home and take care of my kids. And now I could."

"And that's what we did," Draco finished, smiling warmly at his husband. "I opened up an apothecary and Harry stayed home with James. When he got pregnant again he decided that he truly enjoyed taking care of kids and he opened up an at-home daycare. We bought a villa by the sea and that's where we stayed. We debated home schooling James or sending him somewhere else, but in the end we decided he (and all our kids) should go to school where we did."

"You married Ferret?" Ron asked in disgust. "He's a Death Eater!"

"No he's not!" James yelled.

"James Sirius Malfoy," Harry scolded him.

"Sorry Papa," James muttered, lowering his eyes in shame.

"Let's return to the fact that my daughter is bleeding," Draco suggested.

"She attacked my kids!" Ron informed him. "She deserved it."

"Don't you dare," Harry threatened his former friend.

"Ronald," Neville spoke up. "I'm pretty sure Hugo lied."

"Why would even suggest such a thing?" Ron asked, clearly appalled.

"Yes Neville, why?" Hermione didn't sound upset though; she sounded genuinely curious.

"When I got there," Neville began slowly. "Narcissa was on the ground, her arm bleeding. Lilithia was hugging her, obviously trying to comfort her. James, Albus, and Scorpius were in front of their sisters, blocking them from view but they didn't have their wands drawn. Liam, Dora, Minnie, Lavender, and Colin had their wands drawn and were standing in front of the five. Hugo and Rose had their wands drawn and they were facing everyone else. Narcissa had the only obvious injury."

"What did Hugo tell you?" Hermione asked.

"He told us that he and Rose were attacked first. That they did nothing to provoke him." Neville answered.

"Hugo," Hermione turned to her son, anger evident in her eyes. "Why on Earth would you lie about such a thing?"

"You heard what Dad said Mum!" Hugo answered. "They're scum!"

"Hugo Arthur Weasley!" Hermione was clearly appalled. "You apologize at once!"

"But Mum," Rose spoke up. "It's true!"

"How can you say that?" Dora yelled. "They're my friends!"

"Both of you are grounded!" Hermione spoke up. "No Quidditch for a month. You go straight to the common room after classes, no Hogsmeade the rest of the year."

"But Mum!" Both kids protested.

"I don't want to hear it!" Hermione interrupted. "Go to the common room now! And I expect letters of apology by tomorrow!" Both redheads grumbled, but obeyed their mother.

"I am so sorry." Hermione turned to her best friend, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe they would do that."

"It's okay, Granger," Draco spoke up. "As long as they don't do it again. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Now, how about proper introductions?" Neville raised an eyebrow.

"Kids, line up," Harry instructed. The kids instantly obeyed and lined up oldest to youngest. "Guys, I want you to meet James Sirius, Albus 'Al' Severus, Scorpius Hyperion, Lilithia 'Lily' Luna, and Narcissa 'Cissa' Dorea. Kids, these are my oldest friends, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley."

"Actually, Harry," Hermione cut in. "It's Weasley now. Those were our two kids, Rose and Hugo."

"Congratulations you guys," Harry grinned broadly.

"I suppose I should introduce my kids," Neville spoke up. "Harry, Draco, these are my children: Pandora 'Dora' Luna, Liam Xenophilius, Minerva 'Minnie' Pomona, Colin Remus, and Lavender Nymphadora."

"You should all head back to your dormitories." Hermione spoke up. "It's almost curfew." All the kids told their parents goodnight and then left after Harry healed Cissa's arm.

"Harry," Ron began.

"I don't want to hear it," Harry stated coldly. "I get that you don't like my husband, but to say that in front of my kids? Until you properly apologize, I am never speaking to you again." And with that, Harry and Draco left.

Ron did end up apologizing by the end of the school year. Soon the Weasley's, Malfoy's, and Longbottom's were inseparable. James and Rose ended up marrying and Cissa married Colin. Harry never let the press know that he came back to England, but that was how he liked it. He was finally able to have what he always wanted: a loving family.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **For those reading my other stories: I will update, I promise! For 'And That's How', I am waiting for one more contest winner to respond and then I will start writing. For 'Tale of the Orphan Pirates', I am having a slight writer's block, but I'll update soon! Hopefully tomorrow. So sorry!**

 **I'm willing to write more Harry Potter one-shots (or any fandom that I'm apart of) and I'm always open to ideas, so if you have one you want done, let me know and I'll give it a shot!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Malec's Daughter**


End file.
